El dragón de Magnolia
by pastanaga
Summary: Natsu, es junto con sus dos compañeros Gajeel y Gray, uno de los empresarios más adinerados de Magnolia, con un pasado desconocido, de actitud cínica, sin remordimientos, esté tipo adicto a la fiesta empezó su fortuna a partir de robos en bancos, y aún lo sigue haciendo, en uno de sus robos se encuentra con la nueva adquisición policial Lucy Heartfillia. Nalu.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Robo

Natsu observaba con desdén, a un anciano arrodillado frente a él.

-Por favor señor Dragneel, prometo que le devolveré hasta el último centavo, solo tiene que darme una pizca más de tiempo-el pobre hombre rogaba con lágrimas de ira saliendo de sus ojos.

-Por supuesto que me pagaras-rió-pero por desgracia tendrá que ser con tu casa.

El tono del pelirosa era cínico, sin rastro de compasión ni pena.

-Pero señor Drag...

Un hombre de larga cabellera negra con pierciengs en su cara arrastró al hombre sacándole del gigantesco despacho.

-Espero que tu casa este tan limpia como tu cartera-añadió entre risas el pelirosa.

La fuerte luz proveniente de la gigantesca ventana que hacía de pared brillaba como un halo alrededor de Natsu.

-Uno menos-dijo el anterior pelinegro haciendo su entrada.

-¿Quién es el próximo?-preguntó el pelirosa con desinterés.

-Un tal Macao, o algo así.

-Bien, ¿y Gray?

-Se marchó a recoger la mercancía.

-Genial.

El pelirosa que hasta el momento se había mantenido sin emociones mostró un tono de emoción.

-Bien Gajeel, esta noche será divertida.

La nueva adquisición de la policía de Magnolia, se levantó pasadas las once de la mañana, tras asearse y desayunar, se armó con su predilecto revolver y marchó directa a la comisaría.

-Buenos días Lu-chan-saludó una pequeña peli azul situada en recepción.

-Buenos días Levy, sabes algo de Alzack, me dijo que tenía que hablarme de algo importante.

-Ahora que lo dices, creo que está en el despacho, ve a averiguarlo.

El pasillo era espacioso, de un blanco pura y ataviado con helechos, propio de una de las comisarías mas reconocidas de Fiore.

-Hola Alz...

Al entrar en el despacho, fue recibida por la imagen de un pelinegro siendo besado por una hermosa peli verde, no hace falta decir que la rubia obtuvo un sonrojo ardiente.

-Volveré luego-dijo disculpándose.

-No espera, necesito hablar contigo-detuvo el pelinegro ajustándose la corbata-nos veremos luego Bisca

-A las dos en el restaurante, más te vale no olvidarlo-recordó la peli verde.

-Allí estaré.

-Adiós Lucy y perdona por la escena-se disculpó la mujer mientras salía por la puerta.

-Bien pongámonos serios-dijo el pelinegro.

Su tono de idiota enamorado, paso a ser serio y formal.

-Si te he hecho venir, es porque necesito que tomes un caso que se encuentra estancado.

¿De que se trata?-preguntó interesada.

Hace ya dos años desde que una banda desconocida se encuentra en esta ciudad, y se dedica a robar bancos-hizo una breve pausa mientras observaba la pantalla en la que se proyectaba la información- la policía no ha encontrado ningún rastro que pueda ayudar, además esta gente no se anda con tonterías, todo está planeado al milímetro, y tampoco dudan en causar víctimas.

Lucy frunció el ceño, mientras instintivamente ponía la mano sobre su revólver.

Empezaron el día 7 del X777, y lo repiten en un periodo aleatorio no se les puede prever, al menos no hasta hoy-el pelinegro esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa.

Uno de nuestros agentes, se enteró de que un tal Iceboy había ido al puerto a recoger su mercancía.

¿Iceboy?-rió la rubia.

Al menos es un nombre-el pelinegro también rió.

¿Pero qué importa lo de Iceboy?-preguntó Lucy.

A eso voy, ese nombre es uno de los tres que se encuentran en todos sus robos.

El pelinegro pulsó la pantalla mostrando el ya nombrado nombre de Iceboy, el de Kurogane, y el de Salamander.

-Interesante-susurró la rubia.

-Tráeme la bebida, que es para hoy-ordenó Natsu a una sirviente peliblanca.

-Eres un estafador-exclamó el hombre de cabello púrpura.

-Yo más bien diría un cabrón-rió Natsu

Maldito, es que no tienes conciencia

-No, pero lo compenso con mi personalidad-dijo el pelirosa-si esto es todo lo que tienes que decir lárgate.

La puerta fue abierta por la peli plata que traía una botella de whisky y un pequeño vaso encima de una bandeja.

-Aquí tienes Natsu.

-Gracias Yukino-dijo sirviéndose-oh aún sigues aquí, fuera-ordenó Natsu al peli púrpura.

El hombre se marchó murmurando maldiciones contra el Dragneel

-Puedes irte Yukino he de reunirme con los chicos-dijo Natsu.

-Como quieras Natsu.

La gran sala era ahora ocupada por Gajeel, Natsu y Gray, la gran ventana estaba cubierta por una cortina, y una gigantesca pantalla proyectaba el plano de un edificio.

-Bien, pondremos explosivos en la puerta trasera, luego nos dividiremos y nos desharemos de los cuatro guardias-explicó Gajeel señalando cuatro puntos rojos.

-Luego, nos cargamos la caja fuerte y dinero en efectivo-afirmó.

-¿Cámaras?-cuestionó Natsu.

-Mira las desactivará-respondió el pelinegro de larga melena.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?-preguntó Gray.

-Según Mira, catorce minutos y trenta i dos segundos, para que llegue la policía.

-Bien, para largarnos, hay una furgoneta aparcada justo enfrente del banco, la he puesto allí hace dos horas-dijo Gray.

-De acuerdo, iremos a las dos de la madrugada, nos reuniremos justo enfrente, procurad que no os vean-finalizó Gajeel.

Esto va a ser la hostia-rió Natsu.

La pequeña cafetería era algo pequeña, pero conservaba un estilo acogedor las mesas eran decoradas con finos manteles rojos y la iluminación se formaba a partir de las grandes ventanas.

-¿Hay alguna pista?-preguntó Levy a la vez que soplaba su café.

-Más bien no, ni siquiera tenemos un nombre es un apodo, ni direcciones, ni grabaciones de seguridad, ni nada, Alzack me ha metido en algo imposible-suspiró la rubia.

-No te pongas así Lu-chan, estoy segura que lo acabarás resolviendo, siempre lo haces.

-Puede que tengas razón.

-Aquí tienes Lucy-dijo una camarera peli azul, sirviéndole un bollo de chocolate.

-Arigato Juvia-respondió con estrellas en los ojos provocando la risa de ambas peli azules.

La rubia se encontraba en su habitación, observando con esmero las anotaciones que tenía sobre su escritorio.

-Siempre atacan de noche, la única pista que tengo es lo de Iceboy, si se ha hecho algo aquí será que traman algo, en Magnolia solo quedan tres bancos operativos-pensaba la rubia.

-Eso es-exclamó-de los tres bancos dos funcionan las veinticuatro horas, solo hay uno que cierra por las noches-dijo emocionada.

-Por desgracia no puedo movilizar a toda la policía para esto, necesitaría más pruebas-recapacitó-aun así es la única pista que tengo, lo mejor será echar un vistazo.

Lucy se armó con su revólver y marchó hacia el lugar, impulsada sobre todo por una corazonada.

Una fuerte explosión derribo la puerta dejándola hecha trizas, tres enmascarados se adentraron en la edificación, y rápidamente se deshicieron de los guardias que los asediaban.

-Estas armas son la ostia Iceboy-la voz de Natsu sonaba distorsionada.

-Primera calidad-rio Gray también de manera modificada.

Los jóvenes no tardaron en encontrar la caja fuerte, escondida detrás de un escritorio.

Gajeel la hizo reventar y velozmente los tres muchachos procedieron a llenar unas bolsas con el dinero.

-¿Cuánto queda?-preguntó Gray.

-Cuatro minutos veintiséis segundos-respondió Gajeel.

-Perfecto-rió Natsu.

Lucy se encontraba escondida detrás de una columna, estaba emocionada por haber predicho el asalto de los ladrones, pero a su vez ahora no sabía qué hacer, esos salvajes iban armados hasta los dientes, y un simple revólver no los detendría.

La ira la corroía al ver como se hacían con el botín, pero sabía que si se movía la matarían allí mismo.

Habían terminado con el tiempo sobrante de dos minutos y diez segundos, sobrándoles para la huida.

-Voy a poner mi firma-dijo Natsu.

-Vamos Salamander, todos nos conocen no es necesario-señaló Gajeel.

Eso me da igual, es un símbolo, id a la furgoneta, ahora os alcanzo.

Sabiendo que era imposible persuadir a su amigo ambos se marcharon.

-Ahora o nunca, solo queda uno solo tengo que acercarme y solucionado-pensó.

Y así ignorando el temblor de sus piernas, se acercó lentamente al enmascarado, desenfundando su arma a la vez.

-Un poco más-pensó.

Estaba a punto de llegar cuando una bala rozó su pierna.

-Buen intento-dijo Natsu.

-Ahh-se quejó la rubia al sentir el escozor de la herida.

-Me sorprende que hayas llegado aquí, no estaba previsto.

-Supongo que ahora me matarás-dijo la rubia.

-Sería lo lógico, pero sinceramente no representas ninguna amenaza, y no creas que me gusta matar si no es necesario-explicó el encapuchado-bueno me voy tus amigos están a punto de llegar, por cierto soy Salamander-señaló el nombre grabado en la pared.

El encapuchado marchó rápidamente hacia la puerta, dejando a Lucy en el suelo con lágrimas de ira en sus ojos.

Hijo de puta-pensó la rubia.

Los ladrones ya habían llegado al despacho de Natsu, y depositaron el dinero en una caja fuerte, escondida detrás de una estantería.

-¿Porque has tardado tanto Natsu?-preguntó Gray.

-Me topé con alguien.

-¿Lo mataste?-volvió a preguntar.

-No.

-¿Porque?-ahora preguntó Gajeel desconcertado.

-La excusa bonita o la excusa Natsu

-La excusa Natsu -respondió Gray.

-Estaba buena-el pelirosa esbozó una mueca divertida.

…...

 **Reviews onegai**


	2. Chapter 2

**AVISO**

Este es un aviso para decir que solo continuaré tres de las cinco historias.

No abandonaré las otras historias, simplemente actualizaré más tarde o capítulos más cortos.

El tiempo de actualización aumentara no puedo actualizar todos los días.

Agradezco sus reviews, y para elegir que historias continuar, me gustaría que lo dijeseis en los comentarios.


End file.
